legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto: Beta Episode 7
Naruto: Beta Episode 7 A week and a half later Intuzuka and Sayona spent the day together. They had a lot of fun and did a lot of bonding over the past 11 days. Intuzuka: Today was pretty fun. I want to do it again tomorrow. Sayona: I'm so glad you liked it! (She hugs him, knocking him to the ground) The two of them start laughing and then they stare at each other for a second. Intuzuka: Sayona, I love you. Sayona: You do? (she starts smiling) Intuzuka: Yes, I do. I'll say it again for confirmation if you'd like. Sayona: I love you too. (she starts kissing him) The kiss escalates into a large amount of passion. Sayona takes her shirt off and takes Intuzuka's robe off. The two are kissing this whole time. An hour later The two lay under some blankets, naked. Sayona: Well, that was pretty amazing. Intuzuka: And not exactly how I was expecting to end the day. Sayona: Did you like it? Intuzuka: Yes, I did. Now, I just want to lie here, next to you. Sayona: That sounds like a great idea. Three weeks later The two are on a mission, jumping tree to tree. Sayona: Agh! (she stops and holds her stomach for a moment) Intuzuka: Sayona, what's wrong? Sayona: It's nothing, really. Agh! (she holds her stomach again) Intuzuka: That's not nothing. What's going on? Sayona: I don't know. Intuzuka (using a healing technique, like a scan): I can't find anything wrong yet. He continues to scan, then he stops and looks surprised. Sayona: What is it? Intuzuka: Sayona, you're pregnant. Sayona (taking it as good news): Intuzuka, we're going to have a baby. (she hugs him) Intuzuka: I know it's good news, but we're going to have to stop our missions for now. Death (seeing this): How dare you two! Intuzuka: Get back. I swear I'll kill you if you get near her. Death: I'm not going to harm either of you, but I can say that I'm disappointed. Intuzuka: We're stopping missions for now, if you object, I'll quit; if you try to hurt us, I'll kill you. Are we understood? Death: Yes, you are. Have a happy nine months, you two. 11 months later Sayona gave birth to twins, Tazunai and Karin. They don't know what to do with either of them, since they can't take care of them. Intuzuka: I have a plan. Let me find them adopted parents. Sayona: Alright, I'll keep watch on the house. Intuzuka: I'll be back soon. (he takes the girl to Orochimaru) Please, my old friend, find her a home in the nearby villages. Orochimaru: I will, Uchiha. Intuzuka: When the time is right, train her yourself. Orochimaru: I won't let you down old friend. Intuzuka: Oh, one more thing. Make sure her last name is Uzumaki and that she knows me. Orochimaru: Um, okay, I guess. Intuzuka: Thank you. (he takes the boy to Tsunade's house) Tsunade, I know that we haven't spoken in months because of our decision, but now, I need you to help me. Tsunade: What is it? Intuzuka: Please, raise my son, Tazunai. I want him to be an Uzumaki, like his mother. Let him know her, but don't mention me. When the time is right, I will train him myself, but not as his father. Tsunade: Alright, I'll do this for you. Intuzuka: Thank you. I owe you a large favor. Tsunade: I'm taking that favor now. Intuzuka: Huh? Tsunade: Quit the Akatsuki and come back here and back into the Anbu. Intuzuka: Alright, but I'm bringing my soon to be wife. Tsunade: I won't protest. Intuzuka: Alright, I'll move in soon. Back with Sayona Intuzuka: Sayona, I had to make a deal with Tsunade to get her to raise Tazunai. We have to quit the Akatsuki and go back to the leaf village. Sayona: Alright, as long as I'm with you, I'm fine. Intuzuka: This is the start of one of the largest challenges we'll ever face. To be continued...